Problem: What is the least common multiple of 40 and 36? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(40, 36) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 40 and 36. We know that 40 x 36 (or 1440) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 40 until we find a number divisible by 36. 40, 80, 120, 160, 200, 240, 280, 320, 360, So, 360 is the least common multiple of 40 and 36.